Reunited
by TheKillx
Summary: ANGEL never happened. After Fang left the Flock, things had taken a twist and the Flock had found themselves split apart. 3 years on they all have their own lives but what will happen when the past catches up to them?
1. Introduction

**A/N**

**So this is my first Maximum Ride FanFic! I've discovered that MR fics are way easier to write than HungerGames fics. I did attempt to write a HG one, but at one point I got stuck and I didn't update it for about half a year, and then I just decided to get rid of it. For this story, ANGEL never happened. It may be a tad confusing from the start but all is explained in Gazzy's chapter. Really hope you enjoy :) R&R **

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for the whole story because wow, these things get annoying. I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.**

**Max**

The wind whips through my hair and the feathers of my outstretched wings as I soar through the sky. I look down at the ant-sized cars and people. I love it up here. I love the freedom, the speed, the open sky, the feeling of the cool air on my skin. I can't help but feel though, that there's something missing.

I land softly in a cluster of trees, my muscles slightly sore from the flight, and look around. I think I might know what that missing thing is...

**Fang**

"Oh my God, Fang!" Oh no. "Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fa-"

"What?" I scream at the obnoxiously loud Nudge.

"Guess what?" she squeals, jumping up and down. "I got tickets to see... You have to guess."

"Uh, I have no idea, just tell me."

"Justin Beiber!" she screams so loud, that I have to clap my hands over my ears so they don't explode.

"That's nice. Have fun" I reply, blandly.

"No silly. We will _both_ have fun" Nudge says with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait, we?"

"Uhuh. Oh Fang, it's going to be amazing. He is so super hot, don't you think? Did you know that Justin Beiber uses Proactiv? I saw so on an ad. Now I want to use Proactiv. Can we get some? I want skin just like Jus-

"Nudge, you're doing it again." Ever since Nudge could speak, she had been subject to a motor mouth.

"Oh right. So what do you think?"

"I don't think he's hot at all, we may be able to get some of that skin stuff, and don't you want to take one of your school friends?"

"I am, I'm taking Mikki, but Mikki wants you to come because she thinks you're hot. She's totally obsessed with you, Fang. You two should so hook up at the show."

"Nudge, I'm 18 and she's probably 15."

"14" Nudge corrected.

"Exactly."

"OK, you don't have to hook up with her, but can you pretty, pretty please come to the show?"

"But..." I start to say, but Nudge was pulling her 'Bambi Eyes face', as Max calls it. Well, _called_, I should say. I had to give in. The Bambi Eyes doesn't affect me as much as it did to Max, but she still looks sweet, adorable and innocent. Either way, I'm playing a losing game.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll go, but your Mikki friend better not be a creepy child."

Nudge's face burst into a huge smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Fang" she squeals, and runs off.

**Gazzy**

"_Gazzy" says the sweet child-like voice, of 4 year old Angel in his ear. "Wakey, wakey" she says, jabbing him with her finger._

_I open my sleep full eyes to see the adorable face of my little sister, framed by a halo of golden curls. She grabs hold of my hand and starts dragging me out of bed. "Come" she yells with a struggle._

_Drowsily, I get out of bed and let her drag me past the half awake Flock, eating in the kitchen, and into the backyard of our E-house. _

_She stretches out her snow white wings, and faces me. I watch her curiously, to notice something odd about her. She looks, somewhat, older. Perhaps it's been the first time I've really took notice._

_Then I notice that she's gradually looking older by the minute, as if she's aging rapidly. "Angel, what's happening to you?" I ask, by the time she looks about seven. Angel just smiles one of those mysterious smiles that she always seems to display. _

_She keeps on growing up to a point where she can pass for nine years old, when a big dog experiment, I recognise to be an Eraser appears out of, literally, nowhere._

_I scream as the Eraser knocks Angel to the ground and starts punching her tiny body. I want to run forward and pry the Eraser off of her, but I can't. My feet are glued to the ground. I pull and pull, with all my might on my feet but nothing will release them._

_Angel is bruised and bloody now and tears are rolling down her cheeks. I must do something. The Eraser is starting to strangle her feeble neck and she yells and thrashes about trying get free from the monstrous grip. I have no other choice but to yell for help. _

"_Help! Someone! Max! Iggy! Fang! Nudge! Help! Please!" I called desperately, but no one replies or comes rushing outside to see what all the commotion is. _

_I start to cry as Angel's yells die out and her breathes become shorter. Yet, the Eraser keeps on strangling until finally, he is satisfied._

_The beast drops the limp, battered up body and disappears. I feel my feet release and run to Angel to check her pulse, something that Max had taught me how to do. There is none. I put my ear against her chest just to make sure, but there is no heartbeat either. _

_Angel is dead._

_Sobs escape through my mouth, and slowly those sobs turn in to tears and screams as I lean over my dead sister._

_That heartless, mindless monster had just killed Angel, my sweet, little sister. I pound the ground in anguish and run to the door. _

_I run into the kitchen where the Flock were still eating casually as if they didn't hear a thing. All of them look so many years older than they were a few seconds ago, but I tell myself to worry about that later._

_I grab Fang's hand. "Fang, you have to come quick. Something's happened to Angel." But before I could tug Fang into the direction, he disappeared out of site._

_Caught off guard, I turn to Max. "Max, where did Fang just go?" Max too disappeared, just as sudden as Fang._

_Now I was really confused. "Guys, if this is some kind of joke you're playing on me, we need to be serious. Something horrible has happened to Angel." Nudge is the next to go._

_It is only Iggy and I in the house now. "Iggy, you won't leave me will you? Angel is dead. She's dead! And you guys are all playing some joke on me, but none of you realise what has happened and..." I can't say anything else because my tears are chocking up my speech._

_Iggy walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Gazzy, no one's playing a joke on you. Angel died a year and a half ago and you need to wake up." He said calmly and softly._

"_What? No, Angel was alive. Angel was killed just a few seconds ago by an Eraser. Didn't you hear me yelling?"_

"_Gazzy" he says softly again._

"_Yeah?"_

"Wake up!" Iggy yells, and with a gasp I bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat. Taking deep breathes, I remind myself that I'm OK, that I'm no longer in that horrible scenario with the death of Angel and the disappearing Flock members, and that Angel, in fact did die a year and a half ago.

Iggy sits on the side of the bed and rubs my back. "Were you having 'The Dream'?" I nod my head. This much hated dream has been constant ever since Angel died and Max abandoned us. It kind of resembles the whole situation

It started when Fang had to leave three years ago because he thought he was putting the Flock in danger. Two and a half years later, when I was alone with Angel one time, Angel was attacked and killed by an Eraser, while another held me back so I could do nothing about it. Max couldn't handle it anymore and left, saying that she'd be back, but never returned. And then one day, not long after, Nudge declared that she was going to set off to find either Max or Fang.

That leaves Iggy and me to fend for ourselves. We're doing perfectly fine too, apart from the memories and dreams that were left behind haunting us.

I don't blame the Flock. Fang was being protective, Max was breaking down, and Nudge needed the ones she looked up to back. Iggy, however, seems to hold more of a grudge.

It's been three years now, since the situation started. I'm twelve, Iggy is 18, Nudge should be 15, Fang 18, and Max, also 18.

"Hey Igg?" I say determined to change the topic.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and that Suzanne girl you were telling me about last night?"

Iggy smirks. "She's asleep in my bed right now." At this I raise my eyebrows. "So, if you don't mind me, my mistress awaits.

And with that, Iggy leaves me alone with my thoughts.

**Iggy**

Gazzy's dreams are really starting to worry me. He's been having them over and over again, each time waking up with his face twisted in fear.

I walk back into my room and sit on my bed. Suzanne softly grabs my arm to show that she's awake. I smile. "Good morning, beautiful" I whisper to her.

"Morning" she whispers back. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I kiss her soft lips back. It was sweet. Not too much, not too little, just sweet.

Disrupting us, a beep sounds off in the room. Suzanne checks her phone and sighs. "I have to go. Call me?"

"Certainly" I reply. We exchanged numbers last night.

I hear the sound of rustling of sheets as she got up and a quiet thump as she gently closes the door of my room.

I let myself flop down on the mattress. I know things are moving fast, but I really like this girl. She's perfect for me and I want her to be mine. I close my eyes thinking how great the next time I see her will be.


	2. Lust, desire and mushiness

**A/N **

**So here's the second chappie. It will be longer than the last. The last one was just the introducing the characters and now something will actually happen in this chapter!**

**If you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name. I was kind of picking through names, trying to find one that would stick so my name has changed quite often lately, but I like this one and I'm sticking to it.**

**Thank you to ****PEACELOVINGIRL**** for being my first reviewer, well for being my only reviewer but hey, I'm not one of those authors known by everyone, who get a gazillion reviews on their first chapter. *sighs* If only... **

**Max**

"Kyle" I yell out, as I enter Kyle, my Australian boyfriend's house. Kyle's house is huge and open spaced so my voice bounces off the walls. I don't even know why he wants to live in house this large. It's like a mansion yet it's only him, his brother and often me.

Everything is sparkling white too. I have no idea how he keeps everything so clean seeing as his brother, Dan lazes around and plays Xbox all day.

I walk into the pristine white kitchen. "Kyle" I call out again.

"Coming, my beautiful" I hear him reply from the lounge room. "Max" he says with a smile, as he walks in the room. "Where've you been?" He places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I've been for a walk" I say. Kyle doesn't know the avian side of me at all. He doesn't know about the wings or The Flock. Whenever he asks about my family I tell him that I'm an only child and that my mum's on a holiday in Egypt. We left it there.

It's partly true. My mum is spending four months in Egypt with some of her scientist friends, but I'm not an only child. I have a younger sister, Ella who lives with the Flock, well what's left of it anyway. Even though mum often visits her and the Flock, I haven't seen her in years. I've cut all my ties with the Flock, mum helping by stating that she hasn't come in contact with me since I left.

"It must have been a hell of a long walk. You were gone for at least two hours."

"Pretty much." I sigh and sit down in the nearest chair, trying to pull of being exhausted. Kyle immediately grabs me a glass of ice cold water and I drink it, welcoming the refreshing chilled feel of it trickle down my throat and seep throughout my body.

"Is that better, my beautiful?" Kyle says wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I've got a great evening planned for us, Max" he says, smiling now.

"And what would that be?" I wonder if he's going to take us out to a really romantic place with lots of high quality food.

Without another word he bolts out the door. I sit there confused and curious for a few seconds, and then just as he left, he bolted back in holding up a still freshly warm pizza, a DVD, and popcorn. Ok, stuff the high quality food and romantic atmosphere, we got pizza and movies!

So Dan, Kyle and I end up sitting around, watching Zombieland (Kyle's and my favourite movie) and shoving pizza and popcorn into our mouths.

I'm sitting in Kyle's warm, strong arms on the comfy couch. They weren't as strong as Fang's though. A wave of sadness washes over and I quickly disregard it. I shouldn't feel sad about Fang being gone. That bastard left the Flock and now I have Kyle. _But, didn't you do exactly the same _says a little voice inside my head. Not 'The Voice', just my conscious speaking to me.

I sigh and refocus my mind back to the movie. There's nothing to do now, I have no idea where to find the Flock, and so I guess it's best to just forget it.

"Is everything OK Max?" asks Kyle, obviously noticing my sigh.

"Yeah, of course it is."

He grabs my chin and gently tilts my head around so I'm facing him and kisses me on the lips. The kiss is nice, yes, but nothing near as good as Fang's. Max! Jesus, woman! Stop thinking about Fang. Kyle is your man now.

He parts from my lips and whispers "I love you."

"I love you too" I whisper, trying not to wake Dan, who seems to have been asleep for awhile.

I settle back into Kyle's arms and we continue to watch the blood and gore on the screen. I suddenly realise how tired I am. My eyelids grow heavier and my attention seems to be drifting away from the movie. I try to stay awake but after awhile, I just tune out all the sounds of groaning zombies and let myself drift off.

I dream of the Flock that night, as I usually do. It was a memory, short and sweet, where the whole Flock is sitting around the table, eating warm, fresh chocolate chip cookies that mum had just pulled out of the oven.

Everyone was there. My reliable mother, the kind-hearted Iggy, the enthusiastic Nudge, the brave-hearted Gazzy, the sweet, little Angel, and of course my determined right wing man, Fang.

**Nudge**

I chuck on my uniform, pumped for another day at Hunter High. For girls the uniform is a sky-blue dress. It has a high cut collar, puffy sleeves and a lacy hem. It doesn't look half bad besides the collar.

I walk out into the kitchen and Fang hands me a cup of coffee."Mornin'" he says, the same time he yawns.

"Looks like you need a cup of coffee of your own." I point out.

He simply nods in agreement and starts making one.

"Well, I'm off to school. It's going to be a super day, as it is everyday" I say, when I finish my coffee.

"Bring Mikki home."

"Huh?" He catches me off guard. What did he just say?... A smile curled on my lips. "Are you finding an interest in the mysterious Mikki, Fang?"

He glares in my direction. "Mikki isn't even a mysterious name. I was just thinking that if I'm going to go to this ridiculous concert, I'll want to meet Mikki first."

"Great. You'll love her. I'm off Fang."

"Bye" he mumbles and goes back to his coffee.

I almost skip to school. I can't believe Fang wants to meet Mikki. I'll bring her home, Fang will find her attractive and get to know her, and then on the night of the concert, they'll totally hook up. I won't have to put up with Mikki complaining about how she's always single and that she will be forever alone.

I meet up with Mikki before walking through the gates and tell her the good news. "Mikki, Fang totally wants to meet you."

"Really?" she replies. "When?"

"This afternoon."

She squeals and jumps up and down. "This'll be so cool. Maybe he'll give me his number."

I smile "Maybe."

Just then the bell rings for class. "Well. I'll see you later, Mikki" I say and walk off to Geography, where I have to put up with my other friends, Jeremy and Serena getting all close and mushy.

That goes by pretty quickly. I secretly listen to my iPod, trying to drown out the lovey dovey couple and Miss Hill, droning on about longitude and latitude. Perhaps I should stay focused in Geography if I want to one day find Max, but this teacher couldn't make it any more boring.

Fang, of course doesn't know about my secret ambition to find Max, but I'm going to find her one day and lead her to Fang. They'll be together again, but for now Mikki will have to be a substitute. Besides, I have no idea how I'm going to do it. Max could be anywhere in the country, anywhere in the world.

The day drags on until finally comes around lunch time. I sit down at a table with my usual group, Serena, Jeremy, Tyler, Scott and Mikki. Ever since they started dating, Serena and Jeremy just blend into the background, sucking each other's faces off.

"So, have you heard?" Mikki drabbles on. "I'm going to see Fang this afternoon."

At this I notice Scott, strangely going a little rigid in his seat.

"Who?" asks Tyler.

"Fang Clove. Nudge's brother. He's only the hottest guy on the planet" she says as if it's obvious.

I glance at Scott. His eyes are darting nervously around and then he leans in to speak to me. "Nudge, can we go for a walk? I need to speak to you."

Confused, I nod and we both leave the table, leaving Mikki and Tyler looking equally as confused. We find a vacant bench under a tree, and we sat down.

Eager to know what this is all about I ask "what's up?"

"Fang Clove. He's your brother?"

I start to worry. Why does Scott sound like he knows my brother personally? Even if he did, I would be completely cool with it if he didn't drag me away to speak in private

"Yeah, so? Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Oh, I bumped into him one day." I know that that's not the truth. He's way too tense for that to be the reason. Scott's on to something about Fang, I can tell.

"Do you have an older sister who ran away, Nudge?" Ok, now I can definitely tell.

"No."

"Do you have a younger sister who died?"

"No. I don't have any other siblings."

"What about a blind brother?"

"Leave me alone and get the hell out of my life!" I scream at him and run away. He knows. I don't know how much he knows, but he knows enough already of my past life and I have no idea how. If he doesn't already, I can't let him know about the wings.

I worry about this all through Sport. I sit in the corner of the court alone and try to figure out how on earth Scott figured out my family. Mikki and Tyler try to speak to me, asking what Scott said but they eventually leave me alone, noticing something is wrong.

After awhile, Scott walks up to me and sits down beside me. "Sorry if you felt like I was prying, Nudge."

"How do you know my family?" I ask in response.

"Well, I found Fang on a blog the other day. It mentioned your family and all."

I raise my eyebrow. "That blog hasn't been updated in ages."

"It was updated yesterday, Nudge"

"What? Fang lied to me. He said he would stop updating it so I could go to school and live a normal life. How much do you know?"

"I know that you're like no other. I know that you have avian DNA grafted into you."

I sigh. "You must think I'm a freak."

"Why on earth would I think that, Nudge. What you are is very special, very unique. And ever since I found the blog, I followed it, hoping it would help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes, I'm the same as you, Nudge. I have wings too"

**KaPow! Oh yay, that surprised me even. I kind of decided halfway through Nudge's POV that Scott would be a hybrid. Also, I'm not quite sure how American schools work but in most Australian high schools (on Wednesdays) you have period 1 and 2, then recess, period 3, lunch and then sport. Is it the same with you guys? Because that's the way it was in this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review friends, whether it's a question, con-crit, or even a flame (Flames are hilarious) :)**

**-Kill-**


	3. Freedom

**Fang**

I look at the time. Nudge should be home soon, and with her will be that Mikki girl. Ugh, I haven't even met her and I already dislike her.

I hear the door open and Nudge walks in, not at all like usual herself. Out from behind her, a girl with curly blonde pigtails jumps into the room.

She stretches out a hand. "Hey, I'm Mikki" she says happily. Too happily for my liking, but I shake her hand anyway.

"Fang" I say.

She smiles. "I know"

"Of course" I mumble.

I join Nudge on the couch, who has already sat down, and Mikki sits opposite us.

"So Fang" Mikki starts conversationally. "What do you like to do?"

Hmm, fly, kick butt, and look bad ass while doing it basically. I eliminate all the things I can't tell her. "Look bad ass" Wow that sounded less self obsessed in my mind

"Wow" says Mikki mesmerised. Well she obviously can't tell. Nudge on the other hand just gives me a weird look.

"Got any tats Fang?" Mikki asks.

"I do" I say. After I left the flock I got seven wings tattooed down the right hand side of my back. Each one represents a flock member.

"Can I have a look?"

"No" I answer simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Well, what are they then?"

"Wings."

"What do they mean?"

Wow, I thought Nudge was annoying. I shrug. "I just like birds."

"OK." She gives up trying to get anything out of me about the tattoos

She looks partly disappointed. She probably expected me to be more talkative or to like her more.

She stares at me for a while, making me a bit uncomfortable. "You're so hot, Fang. I love your sexy emo hair and black eyes."

Oh great, now I have a girl four years younger than me going on about how hot I am. "Uh, thanks?"

She beams. "No probs."

We're interrupted by a sudden buzz and Mikki checks her phone. "Well, I should be going. Bye bye Nudge. Bye bye Fang. See you at the concert."

As she leaves Nudge sighs. "Thank God she's gone"

"Huh?" Wasn't Nudge exited about Mikki coming?

"She was starting to annoy me and I really, really need to tell you something Fang."

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"First of all, why the hell did you lie to me Fang?"

"What?"

"You said you would quit updating the blog."

"And I did."

"Stop bullshitting me Fang." Her voice is starting to raise now. This is the first time Nudge has yelled at me since... well ever. "You updated it yesterday." That takes me off guard.

I'm completely defenceless now. "How'd you know? Were you searching it or something?"

"No someone at school found it. Fang, don't care if you update it. Go right ahead. It's just the fact that you lied to me all this time."

I have no idea what to say. Nudge has overpowered me, so I just stand there awkwardly and take it. Nudge raises her eyebrows. She wants a response.

"Sorry?" I say, hoping she'll accept.

"It isn't good enough Fang."

"Who's the kid that found it, anyway?"

"His name is Scott. He's also a hybrid."

"He's a what? Nudge, you found another one of us? That's great. I'll go to school with you tomorrow and we'll talk to him."

Nudge just stands there with her arms folded.

"Nudge?" Silence.

"What, so you're not speaking to me now?"

Still saying nothing she walks to her room.

"Nudge" I yell, but still get no reply.

When I wake in the morning I decide to put on the blue Hunter High uniform. I started to go to the school when I enrolled Nudge, but I grew sick of all the dramas that happened so often, so I left. That's why I have a uniform.

When I walk out I see Nudge has made her own breakfast. I wonder if she's still pissed off at me.

"Good morning Nudge" I say attempting to get her to talk again. She stays silent though, finishing off the last bits of bacon.

It really is hard living with Nudge sometimes when you don't have a female role model for her around.

She ties up her hair and grabs her bag. "C'mon, looks like you're coming to school with me."

I follow her obediently, as if she was in charge. She may as well be.

When we arrive at school she leads me to a group of her friends.

"Scott" she says to a boy with short black hair and green eyes. "Fang and I would like to speak to you."

"Fang!" Mikki screams. "Are you going here now?"

"Yes Mikki" I say with a sigh.

"Is it because of me?"

"Yes, it is." Anything to make her shut up.

She smiles wildly. "I'm flattered."

"Mm, yes. Let's go Scott."

We lead him off through the busy school and into and into an empty classroom. Nudge says the classroom is suspected to be haunted and no one wants to teach or learn in it.

We place ourselves on some desks - chairs are so mainstream – and I start the conversation. "So Scott, you're a hybrid?"

Scott nods, looking quite nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." I only realise what I said just after the words left my mouth.

Scott looks taken aback and Nudge gives me a huge 'WTF' look.

I roll my eyes. "Wings for crying out loud."

"Oh" Scott and Nudge chorus in unison and the atmosphere relaxes.

Scott removes his shirt to show four beautiful, huge dragonfly wings.

"A dragonfly?" Nudge asks in astonishment. Scott nods.

I take off my shirt and show him my black wings. He eyes my wings for a while and then they drift to my side where the tattoos are visible. "Those tattoos" he says. "There are seven of them. Do they represent the flock?"

I nod.

"Do you have a family Scott?" Nudge asks.

"Nah I'm alone. I haven't even found my parents yet."

"Who do you live with then?"

Scott sighs. "In a foster home. It sucks."

Nudge looks at me. I know exactly what she's going to ask and I nod.

"Scott, do you want to live with us? We can't do it legally but no one will know."

"I don't want to get in your way."

"You wouldn't be. It'll be fun, the three of us hanging out all the time. What do you say?"

Scott smiles. "Well, it would be great.

"It's settled then" I say. "Be ready at the foster home at one in the morning."

**Dylan**

I'm careful not to slip on the moist ground as I run from the cop sirens. I need to find a hiding spot before they find me, but this slippery ground, wet from the rain about ten minutes ago, isn't helping me at all.

I can hear the sirens getting closer. They're so loud that they seem like they're right behind me, but luck is on my side. I've just happened to run in the direction of an underground car park, which will perfectly conceal me.

Feeling grateful for this concealment, that may save me a few months or even years behind bars, I run inside and catch my breath. I stand frozen up against one of the concrete walls of the car park, waiting for the sirens to drown out.

I stand there for at least ten minutes while the cop cars search the general area. My heart races faster than ever before. I hope to God that they don't find me. I'd be screwed if they do.

Then finally the sound of sirens disappears, and I was left with the familiar street sounds of cars and yelling.

I sigh in relief, walk over to the corner of the park and slump to the ground. This is where I'll sleep tonight. It's warmer than outside, it's concealed and the concrete blocks out the wind. I will just have to move in the morning, before shopping hours so I don't end up with police finding me with a bag full of stolen money.

I look down at my stolen goods. I robbed it from a shop and escaped from the police chase. I was pretty pleased with myself. I could have just flown away, but that would probably end me up in a zoo, and I'm not too keen on that. It's OK now, though. I'm safe.

I, Dylan Steer, have survived another day, living a life of crime.

**Anonymous**

I am bruised, weary and have lost count of how many years it's been since I've last flown, but I keep myself held up, desperately speeding away from the school.

The erasers are gaining on me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get away.

The guys are advanced. They're faster, smarter and what's worse, they're all robot, which makes them impossible to read.

I hear a whiz behind my head and dart off to the side as a bullet flies past. I don't remember where exactly I got that skill but it sure comes in handy.

I fly as fast as I can, trying to get away, but the robotic beasts are getting closer. I hear another whiz and again, dart of to the side, but I'm not quick enough.

A sudden pain erupts in my left wing. I've been hit. I start to fall for a bit but regain myself, trying to ignore the searing pain, each time I flap.

Something sharp digs into my ankle and panic floods through my veins. The thing has caught me. I can feel it holding onto my leg by its teeth.

It starts to fly in the other direction, dragging me with it. With all my might, I try to fight against it and pull away, but it's too strong and I'm in too much pain. I'm not stupid enough to try and punch it or something, as it's made of steel.

Everything I do seems pointless, and it's dragging me away from my freedom.

Feeling that there's nothing more to do, I just tuck in my wings and let my weight drop, as the robot eraser drags me to hell. The pain in my ankle is a lot less than in my wing.

As I hang by ankle, I spot a hawk flying nearby. "I would give anything to be you right now" I whisper. "I would give anything to be free."

The grip on my ankle loosens and I start to tumble downwards, before I painfully snap open my wings and fly back up to see what's happening.

Hundreds of hawks are mobbing the Eraser, pecking it and blinding it. The robot tries to target on one bird at a time but there's too many for it. In a moment of absolute confusion, its red eyes dull until they turn grey, and the piece of metal plummets to the ground.

It's as if the birds could read my mind, and under my command, destroy the Eraser.

Looking around, I notice there's no other Eraser after me and that the birds are back to roaming the sky casually.

I land on a cliff and twirl around in a circle on my good foot.

I'm free. I can't believe I'm free. I escaped the cruel, evil school. It took me about two years to figure out how, but I did it!

**A/N**

**You'll find out who the anon character pretty soon, although it's pretty obvious. Some of the Flock get together soon too. So, so very soon. Unbelievably soon! :D And they don't just find each other. I'm going to have a twist to it. I'm pretty proud of the twist, it's a good one that just unexpectedly came to mind when I was laying in bed the other night. So R&R and you'll find out!**


End file.
